


Camping Gone Wrong

by ACrazyFangirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: It's a secret santa gift with a request of a happy ipre occasion or a focus on Barry and Magnus, I tried to both but failed on the former lol.Magnus is upset, he has been feeling unneeded for a while, everyone else had jobs to do but not Magnus. Barry eventually notices and then well, they decide to go on a walking, no camping trip to help Magnus feel slightly more needed and valued in the group.Then it all goes a bit crazy.





	Camping Gone Wrong

It was cycle, fifty six- maybe fifty four. To be honest Magnus lost count after thirty and well Lucretia and Davenport knows, all he knows is if everyone else is in trouble he is there to help out. To be honest he felt a bit unneeded, felt that the others could do without him. Lup and Taako had their whole magic thing, Merle was the healer, Davenport the captain, Lucretia and Barry hold themselves into their rooms working on their stories and sciences respectively.  
Magnus felt to brash, banned from the kitchen for making one mess in year three. Fifty cycles later he was still not trusted back in. Magnus felt large, he couldn’t go into the small space where Merle kept his plants because well he just couldn’t fit. Then when Fisher arrived, Magnus felt like he was needed that there was something that helped him out. But then Lucretia informed him that Fisher would live with her. Technically, Lucretia was higher then him in the hierarchy of the Starblaster so she can order him around and then Fisher wasn’t being looked after him.  
“Magnus, you look glum,” says Barry coming in from his possibly month long research, “you wanna go for a walk. We could pick up some wood so you can make some more ducks.”  
“Yeah,” says Magnus standing up and invading the kitchen to snatch up some of Lup’s cookies.  
Barry looks over the counter, “Lup we are off out camping, tell Cap’n Port.”  
“You two? Want someone who can actually cook to come with you,” asks Lup.  
“Magnus?”  
“Nah, no offence Lup,” says Magnus, “but if you really want to. I get it, you and Barry are a thing.”  
“To be honest Magnus you seemed to have been feeling weird for like eight cycles now, I am off to mess up with Merle for a bit,” she says, “I will send some food down next week if you aren’t coming back for a month. It is good whether or not.”  
“We should only be a weekend,” says Magnus, “I am going to take a basket or something. I thought we were just going for a walk.”  
“Got one ready, Barry you got the camping stuff,” asks Lup watching Barry come in with the two single person tents and a set of backpacks, Lup waves her wand and food flies from the kitchen into the bags.  
“Be safe,” says Lup carefully pressing a kiss against Barry’s cheek, “I don’t want you dying on me.”  
“I have Magnus,” comes Barry’s swift reply, patting the carvers back before pulling the backpack on and passing Magnus the heaviest one, he can use the strength to his advantage.

The first night is peaceful, Barry goes through the differences in their training. Barry was very much scientific, don’t do that or it will blow up, do that and it won’t blow up. Barry knows how to fix the ship, well, they all know how to fix the ship nowadays but Barry was the original. Magnus’s was more strength training, in case someone got injured this is how you save them. This is how to climb a wall in the fastest time, this is how to emergency cpr. This is when to start panicking that they have died.  
“It sounded terrible,” says Barry passing him a stick with a marshmallow, “though your survival skills seem to be alright setting that fire up.”  
“You’re hopeless,” counters Magnus, “all of you are hopeless creating fire from nothing.”  
“Lup?” Barry counters, “she is incredibly good at fire.”  
“Not without her wand,” comes the swift reply, “your boy can create fire basically out of nothing.”  
Barry looks up and moves his wand swiftly to his belt from the floor, he looks up as Magnus’s marshmallow quickly sets on fire and as he blows it out, leaving the burnt blackened sugar before shoving it into his mouth because who needs to wait for a small biscuit- Lup’s was never as good as his mothers, despite years of trying. They were still amazing, Lup was talented but then there was his home plane- a plane that no longer exists with the original recipes of his mum and Lup just didn’t know.  
“I am sure you have just burned your mouth,” giggles Barry watching the human have marshmallow fluff all over his mouth as Magnus tries to communicate with fluff everywhere.  
“I have a feeling that it has gone into my sideburns,” says Magnus sat opposite Barry as the scientists desperately digs in a bag for some wipes or something.  
“Nah, it is fine, it seems to have not done that,” says Barry wiping his marshmallow, barely burned, on top of one of Lup’s biscuits and eating it.  
They sit in comfortable silence, Barry making scientific observations about the almost barren land, this plane is empty of everything. The floor seems almost metallic and Magnus would have been worried about the tent floating away in the night, which may have happened if there was any wind. This seemed to be a really barren flat land, simple to find the Light and nothing seemed to exist, nothing seemed to have ever existed.  
“At least there is not a monster that is going to eat us tonight,” murmurs Barry, “sorry about your wood. I swear we were floating over a forest this morning.  
“When was this morning,” laughs Magnus, “you haven’t left your room in ages.”  
“I leave for meals,” comes the indignant reply whilst Barry yawns and moves into his tent, leaning out to face Magnus, “I swear I left for meals.”  
“I mean you did come out in a bleary sense of science and sleep when I was there for meals,” says Magnus, “but I was mainly trying to help Davenport fix the ship from last time.”  
“Feeling blearily upset,” inputs Barry, “you do know it is okay to feel emotions.”  
“Emotions, I know I am allowed to have emotions,” comes the reply as Magnus watches the fire smoulder out, they used the firebox which usually needs a match or something but they were in a rush really so there was nothing to start the fire with.  
He goes into his tent and takes out a book that Davenport had bought for him. Something about woodcarving, the fancy tree stump carving where it isn’t whittling with a little knife and something that is bigger then a little stick. Apparently, this is what Barry had packed for him.  
“You know people are fully okay with talking about emotions with you Magnus,” comments Barry, “it may seem that you are the bold guy but is has been fifty seven years and we don’t get you.”  
“Let’s not turn camping into therapy, I am fine,” says Magnus putting his book down, “I am going to turn in for the night and then we are going to get your ass hiking.”  
“You know there is nothing here to hike,” Barry says, now they are fully ready for sleep.  
Occasionally things go wrong, ideas are separated and plans that are caring in nature are slowly turned and twisted into something that ended up completely unintended. Later in life, Magnus will look back to these two months with Barry as a mixture of Refuge and Wonderland, but this was now in the present and Wonderland and Refuge hadn’t even happened yet.  
“Barold Bluejeans, where on earth am I?” Magnus yells reaching to his back for an axe or sword or something.  
“Magnus, shit Magnus,” Barry replies, “what is this place?”  
“This is our world, you have trespassed once, we let you stay in the air. You took what you dropped and we did not care, but now you inhabited our land,” says a booming voice, “and now you will pay.”  
“We didn’t understand your planes rules, I am incredibly sorry,” says Barry, there is another boom and he is on the floor waking up again.  
“Okay, we will take the punishment, I just want to see Lup again,” says Barry, something has happened from before and after this moment as it has looped around.  
“Barry,” says Magnus and he reaches across the room to the other lump of red fabric on the floor shaking and moving around.  
“Don’t move,” the voice says before.  
He sees a man, vaguely recognising this man as Magnus in the future. Stood outside a carpentry shop with a woman he seems so in love with. Here was a strong man, here he was being vulnerable around someone, who seems just as strong as he is- grinning and joking around as they open their shop for the day. Magnus, reaches out and can’t seem to touch anything tangible then. The town is burning and him in the future isn’t here but this woman is, and she is fighting and bleeding and.  
Dying, the woman who future Magnus loves is dying.

He isn’t quite sure how to act, how to tell that he knows his future. That he will learn to be more emotional, that he should start now because there is this perfect woman for him in the future. And a life where he is stable enough to fall in love happily.  
“Sir,” says Barry, “can you just deal with us and then we can get out of your hair.”  
They are separated, none of them remembering each other and they just continue as if this has never happened, Barry spends years in and out of being in a body just to remember the woman he loves and he isn’t sure why. Neither of them know anything, and it isn’t agony they are separated because they don’t know the others existence.

“Children,” the voice calls, “stop blubbering.”  
“Blubbering?” Barry says, “you just straight up told us that we would lose the people we love most in this world.”  
They are both stand up affronted, glaring around the room trying to find the source of this voice. Magnus grabs Barry’s hand because he knows how the man acts in this sort of situation because he is the emotion of the group. The Lover of the birds, Barry loves easily and loves everybody. Quick and hard, Barry smiles a little and Magnus can feel his hand lift and wipe some tears off Barry’s face.  
“We are going to be okay,” whispers Magnus, “we have like a month left.”  
“Yes,” says Barry, “a month. I promised Lup I wouldn’t die.”  
“We aren’t children,” says Barry loudly, “we just want to go home.”  
Another moment and then they are slowly awaking from the floor, from the end of the world. This didn’t affect them as much as the other visions, they had lived through this before for decades they could live through this.  
“Children, go home and do not inhabit this land again. Stay with your friends on the ship,” says the voice, “there are stranger creatures here.”  
“Hunger,” mutters Barry under his breath, “it is the hunger. Great, but we have stayed her for a night. There should still be a month before the hunger comes.”  
“You know these creatures,” the voice says.  
“We got the light, this place is fine,” says Magnus.  
Magnus smiles a little, as he feels himself start to fall die next to Barry and he wakes up, materialising on the Starblaster to Merle high-fiving him slightly.  
“Death bros, though I died after you, how many times has that happened,” cheers Merle, “I am going to check on my plants.”  
“They should still be alive, Lup has been trying to look after them,” Lucretia offers, “still you two want to tell me what happened.”  
Lucretia passes him a mug of tea, as Barry talks to Lup. Taako is bugging Davenport, trying to get allowed to steer the ship.  
“You saw the future Maggie,” Lucretia asks, “you saw the future over multiple plains.”  
Magnus nods a little shrugging slightly.  
“You think I can persuade Davenport to have a camping year next time we get a good plane,” says Lucretia, “you could teach Taako survival skills.”  
“Yeah that would be hilarious.”  
“Get some sleep Maggie, I’ll tell everyone to stop yelling,” says Lucretia.  
“Nah Lucy, I got it your right I should sleep,” says Magnus, “my door is always open.”  
“Got it. Lets go camping,” says Lucretia.  
Magnus goes into his room, finding his neatly stacked camping equipment and his room being familiarly neat again, as it always is at the start of each cycle. New things he amassed move to the places where there is space for it and he knows it will be ruined in a month as he crawls into his bed and feels at home in his room for the first time in years.


End file.
